


Сожительство имеет разные стороны

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, которые рассказывают о разных аспектах жизни в одном отеле при съемках, количестве жизней у исполнительного продюсера и моментах взаимо(не)понимания. [таймлан времен второго сезона]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чуть больше; Холл, Дилан, Тайлер Поузи

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь в самом деле только те, кто в жанрах, и Джефф. Шарман, Хейнс, Карверы да и все, о ком бы вы не думали, — их нет.   
> Все дженовое, флаффное, местами случается трогательное. Гет, если и упоминается, то исключительно тот, что реален, вроде невесты Поузи или девушки Хэклина. Никаких романс лайн внутри каста нет.   
> Драбблы друг с другом не связанны никоим образом, читаются в любом порядке.

Они живут вместе. 

— И это ужасно! — цокает языком Холлэнд, которая повторяет эти слова раз по десять за вечер и несчетное количество раз за неделю. 

— Бла-бла-бла, — кривляется Поузи и тянет банку мороженого из недр морозильника. 

— Бла-бла-бла-бла? — иронически спрашивает Дилан, имитируя разговор. 

— М-м... Бла-бла, — Тайлер демонстративно трет подбородок, будто великий мыслитель, и выдает ожидаемый ответ. 

Эта парочка всегда поражала Холлэнд — умение с ходу подхватить игру другого, будто на площадке или в жизни, сопутствовало с невероятной смешливостью и чувством юмора. Пожалуй, как бы Холл не бесилась порой из-за них, она любила их чуть больше, чем остальных коллег.


	2. Простуда, как повод отомстить; Джефф, каст

Джефф любил свою работу. Нет, правда, любил. Иногда злился, но в целом обожал съемочную площадку в любое время суток и пору года. В конце концов, он мог сидеть хоть в шубе в своем кресле исполнительного продюсера; Джефф не был актером из каста, которые играли лето в холодном, хотя и солнечном октябре, загибаясь от холода вне кадра. И по иронии судьбы именно Джефф подхватил простуду. 

— Где он? — требовательный голос Кристал Джефф слышал даже в своем трейлере. 

— Там, — Джефф практически видел, как Хэклин махнул своей медвежьей рукой в сторону трейлера с его именем на двери. 

— Занесу ему бульон, — с жалостью в голосе произнесла Кристал, и Джефф было даже умилился, но она тут же мелочно захихикала: — Видели, он сегодня чихал на площадке, как дельфин на шоу! 

Хохот хоть и приглушенный, но размноженный огромным съемочным помещением, заставил Джеффа даже покраснеть от возмущения. 

— Алло, Барб? Значит так, снимаем сцену на пляже завтра же. Ну и что, что в Бикон Хиллз нет пляжа? Сделаем! Это же мой сериал! — сиплым голосом прогнусавил в трубку Джефф, искренне возмутившись отсутствию океана в придуманном городке. — В конце концов, это даже к лучшему. Пусть купаются в ледяном горном озере. Отличная идея, запиши, Барб. 

Джефф всем сердцем любил свою работу. Коллег, правда, изредка недолюбливал.


	3. Намасте, сучка; Холл, Тайлер Поузи

— Намасте, — поклонилась Холл, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. 

— Намасте, сучка, — отозвался Поузи, продолжая поглощать тайскую лапшу. Он явно не понимал ни значения слова «намасте», ни образа Холлэнд, по его мнению, завернутой в полотенце. 

— Почему у тебя на лбу велосипедный мини-отражатель? — бесцеремонно спросил Тайлер, чертыхаясь на упавшую обратно в картонную коробку креветку. 

— Это символ хинди. Символизирует третий глаз, — терпеливо объяснила Холлэнд, закатывая глаза к потолку и всем своим видом выражая недовольство его глупостью. 

— Надо передать Джеффу, что гримерам теперь придется тебе три глаза красить, — безо всякой иронии произнес Поузи, поперхнувшись лапшой, когда Холлэнд под звучный гортанный смех Хэклина ударила его диванной подушкой по голове.


	4. Подарки бывают разными; Кристал, Холл, Дилан, Тайлер Поузи

— Может это? — Холлэнд ткнула наманикюренным пальчиком в экран ноутбука. 

— Что это? — нахмурилась Кристал, заглядывая ей через плечо. — Холл! 

— Что там? — Дилан, разглядывающий свои невысохшие носки на батарее, тут же сделал стойку. — Мексиканский ксанакс? 

— О'Брайэн! — вновь воскликнула Кристал со всем возмущением, которое смогла найти по этому поводу. 

— Тренировочные штаны со встроенным нижним бельем? — подключился к разговору Поузи, выглядывая из небольшого закутка, который они использовали как кухню. 

— Поузи! — негодование в голосе Кристал росло и крепло. 

— Паззл, где он целуется с Райном Гослингом? — продолжил Дилан и, не дав Кристал вновь возмутиться, быстро опередил ее: — Ну же, что там?! 

— Паззл с Райном Гослингом... — задумчиво произнесла Холлэнд, глядя затуманенными глазами в никуда. 

— Холл! — не сумела удержать стона Кристал. 

— Что? — Холлэнд состроила невинную мордашку, часто захлопав ресницами: — Я перебираю варианты. 

— Вы что выбираете подарок Гарри Поттеру?! — голос Дилана, незаметно подобравшегося сзади, заставил Кристал вздрогнуть и по инерции двинуть локтем назад. К счастью Дилана, промахнувшись мимо его солнечного сплетения. 

— Да что там? — широко зевнул Поузи, подходя ближе. 

— Они хотят подарить ему меч! — совсем не мило рассмеялся Дилан, походя больше на задыхающегося пони, чем на симпатичного актера. И Кристал никогда не промахивалась дважды. 

Никогда ещё выборы подарка на день рождение Хэклину не носили такого трагикомедийного оттенка.


	5. Утро добрым не бывает, ничего не помогает; Джефф, каст

— Ты что потом во Флориду побежишь? — звонко зевнула Кристал, падая на диван рядом с Джеффом. 

— И обратно, — хмыкнул он, делая ещё один глоток энергетика из жестяной баночки с идиотской молнией на боку. — Кофе на кухне, Поузи и Холл там же. Скажи им, если они ещё раз будут пересматривать на Ютубе порнографические ролики с Хэклином в главной роли, то пусть сделают звук тише. У меня аж Библия с полки упала в прошлый раз! 

— Кто-кто там в главной роли? — сонно поинтересовался Хэклин, выходя из спальни в одних спальных штанах выстиранно-голубого цвета. 

— Ты-ты, — кивнул Джефф, продолжая печать что-то в своем ноутбуке, не отвлекаясь на мелочи. — И вообще, Тайлер, тебе срочно нужно в спортзал, фанаты считают, что Дерек потолстел. Бегом на беговую дорожку и не смей больше заказывать вместе с ними тайскую еду. 

Хэклин издал обреченный стон и прошлепал босыми ногами в сторону ванной. 

— Что за работа такая? Ни поесть, ни полежать... — пробурчал он напоследок, скрывшись за дверью ванной комнаты. 

— Джефф, а можно мы завели собаку? — раздался веселый, хотя и чуточку виноватый голос О'Брайэна. 

Руки Дэвиса на мгновения перестали носиться по клавиатуре. 

— Джефф... — осторожно тронула его за плечо Кристал. 

— Меня посадят за убийство, — мрачно произнес Джефф, глотнув энергетика под какофонию чьи-то эротических стонов, собачьего лая и отнюдь немелодичного пения Хэклина из ванной.


End file.
